


Non-binary Cinderella 2: Happiness and Paganism

by WixyPagan



Series: The Life of Cinderella and Henry Charming [2]
Category: Cinderella (1950)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Gen, Non-binary Cinderella, Non-binary Prince Henry Charming, Other, Pagan Cinderella, Paganism, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to my story Non-binary Cinderella and Part 2 of my series The Life of Cinderella and Henry Charming!</p>
<p>In this story, we'll get to see Cinderella and Henry's lives together as an engaged royal couple and how Cinderella is doing with living in Castle of Dreams (the name of King Charming's castle).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-binary Cinderella 2: Happiness and Paganism

**Author's Note:**

> Cinderella is Pagan and a pescatarian.

Cinderella and Henry begin their engagement after 3 years of courting. They are very happy and Henry dotes on Cinderella as much as possible while they are together, when he is not busy with his responsibilities as Prince.

Today, Cinderella is in the kitchen making breakfast for them, Henry, Anastasia, Buiron, and their soon-to-be father-in-law King Firmin Charming. They are making omelettes with spinach, chives, and cheese, blueberry crepes, and fresh orange juice. Cinderella loves making meals for and with their family.

Anastasia comes into the kitchen. “Good morning, Cinderella!” She greets, smiling at her emmer.

Cinderella looks up from the orange juice they are squeezing into a pitcher. They smile back at their sister. “Good morning, Anastasia! I’m making breakfast for us!” They reply.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” She asks. Anastasia and Cinderella consider each other as siblings, equal to each other.

“Yes, can you start making the blueberry crepes please while I make fresh orange juice?” They answer.

“Sure!” Anastasia replies, walking over to the counter and begins making the blueberry crepes with the ingredients that Cinderella had already set out. Over the years, Anastasia has learned to cook and take care of herself from Buiron and Cinderella.

Anastasia and Cinderella sing as they make breakfast.

Cinderella and Anastasia:  
 _Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
 _Sing sweet nightingale_  
 _High above me_  
 _Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
 _Sing sweet nightingale_  
 _High above_  
 _Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
 _Sing sweet nightingale, high_  
 _Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
 _Sing sweet nightingale_  
 _Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
 _Sing sweet_  
 _Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
 _Sing sweet nightingale, sing_  
 _Oh, sing sweet nightingale_  
 _Sing sweet_  
 _Oh, sing sweet_  
 _Oh, sing_

Finally, breakfast is done and Cinderella and Anastasia bring the trays of food and drink to the King’s private dining hall, where Henry, King Firmin, and Buiron have been sitting and talking as they wait for breakfast. The two royals and the baker stand up at Cinderella and Anastasia enter the room. After Anastasia and Cinderella put down the trays of food and give everyone their food, the two sit down next their significant others and the family eats breakfast together. It is the start of a lovely day.


End file.
